


Eye's Ears Lips

by JenoIsBabyBoi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Bottom Na Jaemin, Deaf Character, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Top Lee Jeno, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenoIsBabyBoi/pseuds/JenoIsBabyBoi
Summary: ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───➫ Jeno × JaeminTop Jeno"Wow.. It says this pianist lost his hearing in an accident... That's horrible!" Renjun whispered. Jaemin sighed and squeezed his friend's hand."Haven't I taught you to not judge a person based on a disability? People like him and I are fully capable of a lot more then you think." The younger remarked.☆: *.☽ .* :☆In which music-lover Jaemin is blind by birth and famous pianist Jeno is deaf by accidentWarnings:fluff, angstStarted: 2/8/20Finished: 2/8/20Main ships:NominRenhyuckMiracles in Decemberᵖⁱᵃⁿᵒ ᵈʳᵉᵃᵐᵉʳˢ0:00  ─|──────── 4:11|◁              II             ▷|ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ┊         ┊       ┊   ┊    ┊        ┊┊         ┊       ┊   ┊   ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩┊         ┊       ┊   ✫┊         ┊       ✩┊ ⊹       ✯✯
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Eye's Ears Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Eyay I'm new to ao3 so I hope this is fine 👌 this is a repost of a book by the same name on my Wattpad @JenoIsBabyBoi if you wanna go check me out over there, and I hope you enjoy ig. Sorry for the shitty tagging, still dont know what I'm doing so Oof. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Sorry for any typos, have a good day 💕💕

Jeno walked with confidence onto the empty stage, sitting at the grand piano with confidence and rolling up his sleeves. He looked at the large piano, its black and white keys sprawled before him. He took a deep breath and rested his fingers on the correct keys before glancing at the sheet music. He nodded at the familiar name of the song and returned to focusing on the keys.

💕

"Wow.. It says this pianist lost his hearing in an accident... That's horrible!" Renjun whispered. Jaemin sighed and squeezed his friend's hand.

"Haven't I taught you to not judge a person based on a disability? People like him and I are fully capable of a lot more then you think." The younger remarked. He could feel the tension and anticipation rising in the crowd as they all waited, holding there breath.

But no sound resonated in the auditorium. 

Whispers erupted from the crowd and even Renjun seemed a bit panicked for the boy on the stage. Jaemin closed his eyes.

"Come on kid, you can do it.." Jaemin whispered to himself.

And just as everyone began to talk amongst themselves, a beautiful sound cut them off.

Jaemin smiled happily when he heard the amazing sound of the angelic piano. He could practically feel the pride in the boy from where he sat.

The performance was amazing. The boy played a perfect piano rendition of a popular christmas song called 'Miracles in December' and Jaemin could feel more emotion and liveliness in this boys performance then others.

And when the song finally came to a close, Jaemin was left wishing it never would.

Everyone applauded the boy as he bowed and made his way swiftly off the stage. Jaemin squeezed Renjun's hand and the older leaned over. 

"Renjun, I want to meet that boy.." Renjun let out a sigh.

"Alright then. Lets go." He answered, helping Jaemin out of the auditorium and towards the backstage area.

"I'm not sure why you want to meet the kid.. Its not like he can understand you even if he wanted to." Jaemin held Renjun's arm and let the older continue to guide him.

"I just want to meet him, that's all." Jaemin replied with determination. Renjun sighed.

"Alright. Well we're here.. Now all we need to do is find him." Renjun said as they entered the backstage area. Jaemin closed his eyes and trained his hearing around the facility until he found what he was looking for.

A flat monotonous voice that spoke with a strange accent, uncertainty coming from him in waves.

"Did I do well?" Jaemin gently let go of Renjun's arm and began to walk slowly towards the voice.

"Of course you did." Jaemin heard a more lively voice say. He could feel the presence of the two and smiled.

"Hello." He said with a bow in the general direction of the people.

"Uh.. Hi." He heard the lively one say.

"Jaemin what are you- oh." Renjun said, walking up briskly beside Jaemin. Renjun sighed and reached a hand out to the boy who had spoken. "Hello. I'm Renjun and this is my friend Jaemin. He was wanting to meet uh.."

"Jeno. His name is Lee Jeno." Jeno had his gaze fixed on Jaemin watching as the younger searched frantically with his eyes in the general direction of him. He took a gentle step forward and reached his hand towards Jaemin. He touched the youngers cheek gently and moved his head to be looking at him. Jaemin smiled and looked forward as he could better feel Jeno's presence now that he was closer.

"Blind.." Jeno muttered. Jaemin nodded and Jeno smiled. He took his hand off of Jaemin's cheek and pointed his finger at himself with a smile. "I'm deaf." He said as he pointed to himself and gave a small nod. Jaemin nodded his understanding. He felt comforted by the closeness of the boy and already loved his company, dreading the idea of leaving anytime soon.

"I'm Haechan." Said the boy who was accompanying Jeno. Renjun nodded.

"Its nice to meet you two. But, Jaemin, we might want to leave soon. Its already raining and I don't want it to get any worse." Haechan nodded.

"Right.." He tapped on Jeno's shoulder and the boy turned to look at him. Haechan used his hands to sign a series of letters and commands, amazing Renjun. Jeno nodded with a saddened look.

"I want to stay with.." He pressed his lips into a line and pointed at Jaemin who listened fondly. He could feel the boy point at him and couldn't help a smile from forming on his face. Haechan sighed and Jeno looked back at him. Haechan slowly shook his head and signed something again. Jeno nodded and looked slowly at the floor for a moment before looking up abruptly. He quickly raised his hands and signed something to Haechan who smiled a little and looked at Renjun.

"He asked if we can meet with you two again soon." Haechan explained. Before Renjun could speak, Jaemin replied.

"Of course! That would be great! Maybe you can teach me how you communicate with him while you're at it." Haechan chuckled.

"Sure." Jeno smiled brightly, his eyes turning into crescents as he turned to Jaemin. He walked back over to Jaemin and grabbed the youngers hand so before hugging him gently. Jaemin hugged the boy back happily.

"Okay come on Jaemin. We should really go. Haechan has my phone number now so they can come over soon." Jaemin slowly pulled away from Jeno and nodded. Jeno kept hold of his hand and carefully placed the boys soft hand in Renjun's. He then turned and followed Haechan who was already beginning to walk away.

"Goodbye!" Jeno said with a small bow before fully turning and following Haechan out of the building. Jaemin smiled.

"Bye.." Jaemin muttered softly as Renjun began to lead him out of the building as well, walking the opposite way of the other two.

💕

The car ride home for Renjun and Jaemin was quieter then normal. Normally after a concert, Jaemin would talk Renjun's ear off about the different pianists and the various mistakes of the performances, or how one or two made the song seem like their own. But this time Jaemin's mind seemed preoccupied. He stared blankly into the nothingness he had lived in his whole life as thoughts of a certain deaf boy fluttered about in his mind. The way that he had spoken so delicately, his voice amazing to Jaemin despite the strange cadence of it, how he had ever so gently helped Jaemin know where to 'look' and how he had kindly helped Jaemin find his way back to Renjun's hand. Even the adorable way he had whispered his farewell as they parted.

Jaemin blinked and felt warm tears of frustration run down his cheek. Renjun gave him a worried glance before focusing back on the road.

"What's wrong Jaemin?" The younger sighed and wiped his tears away.

"Its just... I've never wished to see so bad in my life." Jaemin's voice broke when he spoke and more tears fell down his face. He wiped them away quickly and leaned his head on the window.

"Jaemin-"

"No Renjun.. It's fine, really...."

💕

The car ride back for Jeno and Haechan was just as quiet as normal. Haechan knew that Jeno never spoke much unless he had to so it was a huge surprise to him how much Jeno had spoken earlier. Since Jeno was kind of maybe just a little rich, they had a driver waiting for them and that's why Haechan was in the backseat with Jeno. The older had his head on Haechan's shoulder while his hands rested in the others lap. Haechan took one of Jeno's hands and gently rubbed it with his thumb. 

He knew Jeno hated it. Being deaf.

Before Jeno was deaf he had always loved to listen to music. That's why he had become a pianist in the first place. He had created such beautiful covers of pop songs on the piano. But ever since the accident that caused him to lose his hearing he had become more and more depressed.

He could no longer hear what made him the happiest. Music brought joy into his life and ever since he had lost his hearing he was never able to have that joy.

So when Haechan saw that giant smile on Jeno's face because of Jaemin, he knew he had to do whatever it took to keep that boy around.

He felt Jeno nuzzle into his neck and could hear the boys breath hitch. It became more concerning to him when he heard the older sniffle and heard a small whimper escape the boy. He moved Jeno's head to be facing him and signed a simple message to the boy.

What's wrong?

Jeno shakily lifted his arm.

He made one gesture that meant more then one would think. 

He brought his index finger up to his lip and made two small circles with it, bringing his finger away and then back to his mouth. Warm tears fell down his face and Haechan reached forward, enveloping the older in a hug.

What did he sign, you ask?

_Lonely._

💕

Jaemin smiled softly as he listened to Renjun bustle around the house. He was seated at the table, waiting quietly to be told what was going on.

"Jaemin.. Would you care if Jeno and Haechan came over?" Jaemin smiled happily.

"Of course not! That would be great." Jaemin answered, the small smile never leaving his lips.

💕

"Where are we going?" Jeno asked, his words rolling off his tongue with the familiar strange accent. Haechan sighed and tightened his grip on Jeno's hand. 

_We're going to see_

_J a e m i n_

Haechan signed. Jeno tilted his head.

"Jaymin?" He asked, pronouncing the name the exact way it was spelled. Haechan shook his head and signed again.

_J e m i n_

"Jaemin." Jeno said, this time pronouncing it correctly. Haechan nodded happily and Jeno sat back in his seat, staring out the car window.

He had no clue who Jaemin was but he was growing more and more curious.

💕

Jeno got out of the car and looked at the house towering before them. He instinctively clutched Haechan's sweater. The younger looked at Jeno.

_Where are we?_

Haechan smiled at Jeno and held up his finger.

_Wait._

Jeno looked impatient but never the less he complied and followed Haechan to the door.

Jeno's mood quickly changed when the door swung open and revealed a familiar face from yesterday. Jeno looked at Haechan who pointed at the boy before signing;

_R e n j u n_

Jeno nodded. 

"Renjun." He said with confidence and Haechan nodded with pride. Jeno bowed a bit to Renjun who invited them inside. Jeno walked a little further in and saw a certain boy sitting at the table. He smiled fondly at the boy, a genuine and happy smile. He tugged on Haechan's sleeve and pointed at Jaemin before signing;

_J a e m i n?_

Haechan nodded.

Jeno smiled and looked at Jaemin.

"Hi Jaemin." The other boy at the table smiled at the sound of Jeno's soft voice, the broken cadence and sharp accent not bothering him at all. Jaemin actually liked the accent. It helped him know it was Jeno. He raised his hand and waved in the direction of the olders voice. Jeno walked over to the table and sat beside Jaemin. Haechan and Renjun were already deeply engaged in a conversation so Jaemin and Jeno were left to do what they pleased. The older held Jaemin's hand and smiled warmly at him.

"I missed you." Jeno said and Jaemin pointed to something in front of him. It was a plastic tablet with different bumps and under the bumps were painted letters. Jaemin felt around slowly and Jeno watched with interest, taking note of the ones that Jaemin would stop on and tap gently.

_I missed you too._

Jeno laughed a little, causing Jaemin's smile to brighten at the sound. Jeno's laugh was beautiful. It sounded just as heavenly as the piano that the older had played the night before.

Suddenly, Jaemin got an idea. He stood and kept hold of Jeno's hand. The older stood as well and walked up beside Jaemin. He had no clue where the boy was trying to go, but no way was he going to let him go alone. He held onto Jaemin's hand as the younger ran his other all along the wall of his house. They turned down a hallway and walked a little ways until Jaemin stopped. Jeno looked around them. They were in a large room with white walls and rich brown chestnut wood floors. Jeno smiled brightly when his eyes rested on the grand piano in the corner of the room. Jeno kept hold of Jaemin's hand and walked slowly and carefully to the piano. He sat Jaemin on the bench before lowering himself and sitting next to the younger.

He rested his fingers on the black and white keys, watching with fond familiarity as the keys pressed down, the satisfying sound filling the room. Jaemin held his breathe as Jeno began to play, the sweet tune flowing throughout the house.

He played a song that he knew very well called 'crown', by txt, a well composed piano rendition of the popular song.

Jaemin hummed softly to the song and leaned a bit onto Jeno's shoulder. The older looked over to see that Jaemin had shut his eyes. He looked back at the piano and felt warmth blossom in his cheeks as he continued to play.

Renjun and Haechan had heard the sound and came into the room to watch. Both felt joy swell in them when they saw the other two being happier then they had ever been, Jaemin content with the beautiful sound of the piano and Jeno being content with the knowledge that the younger was with him.

Eventually the song was over and Jeno let hi hands fall onto the bench. He looked at Jaemin and noticed that the youngers eyes were still closed.

Had he fallen asleep?

The thought left his mind when Jaemin slowly sat up. He opened his eyes and stared blankly into nothingness again, the euphoric feeling from moments ago suddenly gone. Jeno grabbed his hand and held it in his, giving Jaemin the reassurance he needed to know he wasn't alone.

"I won't leave you.." Jeno muttered. Jaemin smiled and felt tears rolling again down his cheeks and he nodded slowly. Jeno reached out and carefully wiped the tears away. He hated seeing Jaemin cry. He wished with all his heart that he could cure them both; give Jaemin his sight and return to his normal self with his hearing.

But not all stories can have happy endings.

Jeno noticed he had begun to cry to and he wiped away his own tears and didn't even notice the small whimper that escaped him until it was too late.

When Jaemin heard the noise he immediately took Jeno in his hold, crying quietly into the boys shoulder while the older cried into his chest.

Renjun felt a soft hand interlock with his and looked over to see Haechan holding back tears of his own at the sight of the two. They barely knew each other and they were already madly in love, one having what the other wanted.

"Jae-m-min I-I wish I-I could hear y-your voice.." Jeno sobbed. Jaemin rubbed small circles on the boys back and felt more tears spill from his eyes. "I-I wish you could s-see how much y-y-you make me s-smile.... I wish I-I could.. I wish..."

Jaemin continued to rub Jeno's back. He wished all of it too. He wished that Jeno could hear him say he loved him. He wished that Jeno could hear him say 'I agree. I wish we were perfect. I wish we were cured.'

But not all stories have happy endings..

💕

"What is it Jaemin?" Haechan asked. Renjun had agreed to let Jeno and Haechan stay the night and Jeno was currently in the guest room. Meanwhile Jaemin had stumbled down the hall to reach the kitchen where Haechan and Renjun had been talking.

"I need you to teach me how you speak to him. Whatever that thing is that you do to make him understand. I need to know." Haechan looked at Jaemin and sighed.

"Are you sure? Learning sign language is a pretty big challenge.. And I've never.... Uh.."

"You've never taught a blind person sign language." Jaemin said bluntly. He sighed. "Please Haechan! I'll do whatever it takes! I'll practice really hard! I'll.. I'll..."

"Haechan.." Renjun said carefully. "I think he can do it." 

Haechan sighed and walked slowly over to Jaemin. He took the boys hands into his and formed the boys hand into a fist before making him raise his pinky. He then slowly traced the letter 'J' in the air with it.

"Thats J.."

He then opened Jaemin's hand and pressed the boys first four fingers into his palm before bringing his thumb underneath them.

"E.."

Haechan folded down Jaemin's first two fingers before placing his thumb on them. He then pressed down the remaining two fingers overtop his thumb.

"That's N..."

He then made Jaemin's hand into a circle using his fingers, a shape representing the letter 'o.'

"And O. J e n o." He spelled out, making Jaemins hands into the appropriate shapes each time. Jaemin nodded and slowly went through the motions.

_J e n o.._

_J e n o._

"Jeno..." Jaemin said proudly as he signed the letters just as he had been told. Haechan smiled.

"Yep. That's all we'll do tonight since its late.. You should go get some sleep. That's where me and Renjun were headed soon anyways." Jaemin nodded with a bright smile before turning and making his way slowly down the hall, back to his own room.

On his way he heard a sound coming from the guest room and he chose to investigate further. He opened the door a crack and heard from within the room a sound.

Jeno was humming.

It was soft at first but it kept fluctuating in octave and pitch.

Jaemin felt pity rush through him at the realization of what Jeno was doing.

He was testing his hearing, trying desperately to hear anything.

But it wasn't working. 

Jaemin could feel frustration coming from further inside where Jeno sat on the bed and he slowly opened the door more. The humming stopped and he heard a broken voice say something a bit too loud for this silence.

"Jaemin?" Jaemin walked in carefully and stumbled his way towards the bed. He walked with his hands stretched out as he tried to reach the bed. He heard Jeno get off the bed and heard his light footsteps come towards him. Eventually he felt a hand grab his and delicately guide him the rest of the way to the bed. Jaemin sat on the bed and motioned for Jeno to sit beside him. The older did and watched by the dim light filtering in from the window, created by the streetlights as Jaemin raised his hand up. He folded his hand into a fist all except his pinky.

_J_

Jeno couldn't believe his eyes.

_E_

His smile brightened.

_N_

He heald his breath..

_O_

He felt tears fall down his face as the different emotions he felt overwhelmed him and he reached out, gently caressing Jaemin's face with his palm. The younger leaned into the touch and closed his sightless eyes gently. Jeno took the chance to move beside Jaemin and slowly lay him down on the bed beside him, still keeping hold of the younger in his arms.

"Goodnight.. Jaemin...." Jeno muttered before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

💕

Jaemin woke up early the following morning and carefully managed his way out of Jeno's arms, not wanting to wake the older. He stumbled quietly out of the room and listened carefully, following the sound of soft whispers coming from the living room. He entered the room cautiously, not wanting to bother the two.

"Oh, Jaemin! You're awake." Jaemin smiled and nodded at Renjun before moving his head around the room until he thought he was facing Haechan.

"Can we continue our lessons? I want to learn more." Haechan sighed and laughed a bit before standing and walking over to Jaemin. He carefully guided the boy over to the couch and sat him down.

"Of course I can Jaemin."

💕

Jeno woke up and felt that the bed beside him was cold.

_Where's Jaemin?_

He stood up and carefully made his way out of the room. He paused in the doorway of every room before he finally found them all in the living room. Jaemin was seated next to Haechan on the couch while Renjun sat in a chair beside the couch. Jeno smiled and watched as Haechan formed Jaemin's hands into certain shapes and made gestures using them. The first one Jeno recognized as 'happy,' a gesture he saw Haechan use often. The next one was a basic greeting that Jeno had seen used by his doctor a couple times and that he had used before occasionally with his family or Haechan.

Jeno waved at Renjun and made a gesture for him to come to him. Renjun nodded and said something to Jaemin and Haechan, who both turned with Jaemin waving towards him, before the older walked over to Jeno.

Jeno led Renjun to the kitchen with him and got his phone out.

He opened his memo app and began to type.

_I know how to fix my hearing_

He typed. Renjun's eyes widened and he grabbed the phone.

_Why didn't you fix it before then? Youre rich?!!_

Jeno shook his head slowly.

_I'm rich because I get money from my parents. They refused to get my hearing fixed with their money cuz they feared that it would affect my ability to play piano and didn't they want to lose the steady flow of money that I have coming in._

Renjun's facial expression changed to one of pity. He grabbed the phone back.

_Then how can you fix your hearing?_

_Jeno took the phone and opened google before typing in a web address. He had clearly done research into this before since he knew where to go._

He scrolled down a bit in the website and showed Renjun the phone.

"Hearing aids on sale for only $5,000!! Get them now while prices are low!"

Renjun's eyes widened and he pulled out his own phone before typing in the memo app.

_Yeah sure ONLY $5,000... Oh my god_

Jeno nodded with a stoic expression and returned to his memo app.

_I know.. But if I have these then I can hear Jaemin we can communicate better and he doesn't have to learn sign language! It will all be worth it._

Renjun sighed and bit his lip, tapping his finger on the kitchen counter and watching the small blue line blink while it waited for him to type again. Then, he lit up with an idea.

_I'll pay for it_

Jeno shook his head quickly.

_No way! That's way to much money!_

_Theres gotta be another way.._

Renjun smiled softly.

_I will pay any price for you and Jaemin's happiness._

💕

Renjun sat purposefully in front of the computer, clicking and scrolling and typing and clicking and typing and-

"Renjun, what are you doing?" Jaemin asked suddenly. Jeno and Haechan had left a little while ago and ever since they had, Jaemin had been on Renjun's bed, practicing the signs Haechan had taught him.

_A, B, C, D, E, F, G... H, I...._

_J E N O._

Renjun on the other hand was currently withdrawing money from his bank account to pay for Jeno's hearing aid. He put in the set amount to withdraw and thanked the lord that he had saved money for emergencies. He then clicked over to a new tab and opened the website Jeno had gone to. He pulled put his phone and messaged Renjun, asking for Jeno's number. Once he had Jeno's number, he messaged the boy.

_What kind of hearing aid do you want?_

While he waited for a reply he continued to scroll.

"Hyung.. What's happening?" Renjun sighed.

"Nothing Jaemin.. There's nothing you need to worry about."

"Then why can't I know? I'm not an old person who cant take any hits. I'm tired of being treated like that! I am a twenty-year-old boy just like you and I am capable of doing everything you can do! I am not some special needs mentally disabled kid who cant know about their families financial problems! Please Renjun... Please." Renjun was taken aback by Jaemin's sudden outburst. He didn't know that the boy felt that way about these things. He sighed a bit more.

"Jaemin I'm sorry for keeping this from you.. It's just that I hoped it could be a surprise for you, but if you really want me to tell you I still can. I'm sorry if I ever treat you like a kid. I guess I just feel this strange sense of responsibility towards you since you're like, my only friend.. Since forever. And I'm really sorry if I ever treat you like some special little kid, I really don't mean to.. Please forgive me." Renjun pleaded as he rolled his chair over to the bed and held Jaemin's hand. Jaemin nodded slowly.

"You don't have to tell me.. I guess I just feel left out of shit cuz I had to be born like this.. Sometimes I wish I hadn't been born at all Renjun." Renjun held the boys hand tighter and shook his head.

"No no Jaemin you mean so much to me don't you go saying that." Jaemin laughed bitterly and nodded. He slowly stood up from the bed and managed his way out of the room, stopping in the door frame.

"I'm sorry that I'm like this Renjun.. If I could change it I would." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Renjun alone with the silence.

_I wonder if this is how Jeno lives..._

💕

Jaemin frankly had no clue where his feet were leading him as he crept carefully around the house, but his question was soon answered when he entered a familiar room, the smell of chestnut wood filling his nose. The further into the room that he walked the fresher the sweet smell of lavender got. The lavender reminded him of someone..

_Jeno.._

He managed to sit carefully on the piano bench, hovering his fingers unknowingly over the keys. He drew in a breath and pressed a finger down on one of the keys, listening to the beautiful ping of the instrument hung in the air.

He continued to slowly press down other fingers, loving the feeling of the keys obeying his strength and following his command. It made it feel like for once in his life he could control something.

He jumped a bit when he felt someone sit beside him, not hearing them over the sound of the piano. He relaxed though when he smelled the familiar lavender scent, stronger then before, and the boys minty breath. He even felt a smile spread across his red face as the boy snaked his hand around Jaemin's waist. He took his hands off the keys and signed;

_J e n o_

Jeno giggled a little and grabbed Jaemin's waist before lifting him up and placing the younger in his lap. He then placed his hands over Jaemin's and guided the youngers hands around the keys, pressing down on certain ones to make the wonderful sound fill Jaemin's ears. He quickly recognized the song to be 'Nap of a Star,' another popular txt song.

Jaemin felt Jeno's head rest on his left shoulder and could hear something he hadn't heard last time Jeno played.

The older was humming the song without hearing it, his mind and body so trained with the chords and time signatures that it all came to him with ease. Jaemin loved the feeling that he had in that moment. The smell of lavender radiating soothingly off of Jeno and the sound of Jeno's low voice humming the song along with the melodical noise of the piano. The feeling of Jeno's body pressed against his, heartbeats in sync with both tempos speeding up, and the wonderful feeling of purpose that flowed through the both of them.

It was perfect.

When the song ended, Jeno brought both of their hands into Jaemin's lap and sighed softly.

"Renjun called me.." Jeno whispered, almost too quiet for Jaemin to hear him. But the younger did and he smiled. He loved the sense of security and purpose that Jeno gave him. It was like his pitiful existence really was important to someone..

"Jaemin," Jaemin recognized Renjun's voice behind them in the door frame. "Me and Jeno have to go now.." Jaemin tapped Jeno's wrist and pointed in the direction of Renjun's voice behind them to which Jeno made a small noise of understanding. Jaemin got out of Jeno's lap and began to feel his way to the wall. But, something stopped him..

Jeno's soft hand interlocking with his and beginning to guide him carefully out of the room.

"Where are you two going anyways?" Jaemin asked Renjun as they walked.

"Just the store that's all.." Renjun answered. Jaemin nodded and they continued down the hall. They eventually reached the living room and Jeno guided him to the couch.

"Jaemin, Haechan will stay with you while me and Jeno are out. If you need something just ask him, alright?" Jaemin's expression remained blank.

"Of course." Renjun sighed. Jaemin was obviously still upset from earlier. Renjun brushed it off and waved for Jeno to follow him. Jeno slowly let go of Jaemin's hand and followed the eldest out of the house.

Only When he heard the wooden door close did Jaemin begin to speak again.

"Where are they going?" Haechan grabbed Jaemin's hand, a force of habit since that's what he always did with Jeno. Not that Jaemin was complaining. It was nice to know that someone was right beside him.

"Well... I wish I could say that I knew but I don't. They told me it was a surprise. I'm sorry Jaemin." Jaemin sighed and turned his head away, staring off blankly as he normally did. Haechan rubbed Jaemin's hand softly with his thumb.

"I know that you're worried about Jeno." Jaemin relaxed a bit.

"Of course I am! What if he convinced Renjun to do something crazy or vise versa and what if they're heading into certain death! What if they're waisting their time on something that will never work!" Jaemin was in tears as he rambled on about his worries and Haechan felt his heart weigh down with worry and guilt.

_I really wish I could tell you Jaemin.. I promise you'll like the surprise... You'll love it._

Haechan knew about what they were doing.

He was sworn to secrecy by Jeno so he wouldn't spoil the surprise but when he saw the tears of genuine fear and worry, he began to regret what he had promised.

💕

The ride home was surprisingly silent. Although the doctor had warned against it, Jeno insisted that he not try the hearing aid out until they were home. He was told how difficult it would be and they explained how to change the volume. They demonstrated how to put it into your ear and throughout all of it, Jeno's eyes were glued on the translator. Renjun found it incredible how Jeno could understand what was being told to him just through the quick gestures of the translator and he could only make out one word in all of it.

_J e n o._

Renjun had listened to the whole rundown of how Jeno may react to the sudden noise that his brain had grown used to not hearing and he had stood to the side and watched as Jeno nodded at the translator who explained it to him. And then they paid and left. It was that easy.

It was funny to Renjun.

How earning your life savings took forever but spending it took only the blink of an eye.

It left Renjun wondering how in the world he would pay for the house. Or how he would pay for food, water, electricity. But for now he just focused on how much he was helping Jeno and Jaemin by doing this.

💕

When Jeno and Renjun got home, Jaemin was all over them, checking a hundred times over Jeno to make sure that the older wasn't hurt.

_H u r t_

_H u r t_

He kept signing frantically. Jeno just replied stiffly:

"No.. Jaemin no..." He kept walking into the house with Jaemin following and went straight to the room with the piano. He sat on the bench and brought Jaemin down next to him. 

"Wait.." Jeno said and Jaemin furrowed his brows while he clutched Jeno's hand. With his free hand, Jeno slowly reached up and turned on the hearing aids that he had left in his ears.

"J-Jaemin?" Jeno muttered. He flinched a bit at the sound of his own voice, not even recognizing it. He had lost his hearing in his junior high years so it was no surprise that he couldn't remember. He held his hands over his ears for a second while he adjusted to the noise again and Jaemin had his hands clutching Jenos sleeve.

"Jeno Jeno what's wrong hey hey.." Jaemin said out of habit. But then he realized, or thought rather, that Jeno couldn't hear him. He shook the boys arms and began to feel his way till his hands were on Jeno's back. He rubbed it slowly and felt the bench shift as Jeno slowly sat up and took his hands off his ears.

"Jaemin.. Jaemin talk to me."

Jaemin froze and his heart stopped for a moment. He shook his head and signed:

_N o_

_N o_

Jeno held Jaemin's hand tightly.

"Jaemin.."

"No no Jeno shhh.." Jeno stopped for a moment.

So this was Jaemin's voice.

This was his beautiful voice.

Jeno laughed a little.

"Just ask me a question idiot." Jeno managed between small laughs that had mixed with his own tears and Jaemin felt his heart stop again.

"Jeno.. J-Jeno.... W-what's happening.. W-what happened? I-I-I hope you didn't do anything d-dumb.. B-baby?" Jeno felt his words catch in his throat at the name but he just swallowed and continued.

"Jaemin.. Jaemin I can hear you." He managed between loud sobs. Jaemins eyes widened and he reached out to hug Jeno. The older complied easily with a joyous laugh as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Jeno you can- how did you- where- you can hear me?!?!" Jeno smiled brightly.

"I can! I really can!" Jeno exclaimed and Jaemin buried his face into Jeno's chest as he laughed happily.

And all the while, Renjun and Haechan watched. One was wondering how they would pay the rent.

And the other couldn't help but wonder if they were even needed here anymore.

💕

Haechan shuffled quietly around Jeno's house as he packed his things. Now that Jeno was no longer deaf Haechan had no reason to stay. Jeno's parents had found out about the hearing aids and when they did they had told Haechan that he must leave. They said that they would no longer pay him and it would be a waste of his time to stay. So, that's why Haechan hastily packed away his things, tears streaming down his face as fond memories flashed in his mind. He remembered how nervous Jeno always used to be before he went on stage and could vividly remember the olders expression as he would whisper:

_"I'll do well, right?"_

And Haechan would nod proudly. Of course Jeno would do well. He always had.

💕

Haechan was taking his last walk through the large courtyard leading to the house that Jeno's family owned. To say they were rich would be an understatement. Everything was packed into his car already and he was taking his last stroll on his way to the large metal gates. In less then an hour, this place would no longer be where he resided, just another house in the neighborhood that everyone dreamed of living in.

No doubt he would always remember them. He would never forget the way Jeno used to refuse his help when he was still in denial of his deafness. He would never forget the first time Jeno broke down in his arms, or the first time he taught Jeno something in sign language. He wouldn't forget the quiet afternoons filled with tea cups that the servants never let empty and countless story books that Jeno would read in Haechan's lap while the younger fell asleep. He would forever have the memory of the first time Jeno spoke since being deaf, and the first thing he said..

_"You're like brother.."_

He could barely understand it due to Jeno's strange way of talking since he couldn't hear himself, but he still managed to understand and couldn't help the tears that left him.

And of course, he would never forget that Jeno was the reason he ever met _him._

_"Jaemin what are you- oh."_

Haechan swore that the first time he saw Renjun it was like nothing else mattered. Suddenly Jeno and Jaemin became nothing more then background noise and all that mattered was Renjun.

_"I'm H-Haechan.." He said, not sure if he had already introduced himself. Renjun let out a chuckle._

_"Its nice to meet you!"_

Haechan stopped walking as a sudden thought came to mind.

What if leaving Jeno forever meant never seeing Renjun either?

"Haechan! Wait!"

Haechan turned around to see Jeno running to him from the door.

"Haechan, where are you going?" Jeno asked between heavy breathes as he stood before the younger. Haechan took a step away and held his arm as he looked towards the gate.

"Jeno, I have to leave now.." Haechan said plainly, the sadness and pain in his voice overwhelming. Jeno's face fell.

"But.. Why? I just got my hearing back! We can be friends just like you promised me, remember?" Haechan did guiltily remember promising Jeno that he would never leave no matter what, but this was different.

"Jeno... Your parents." Haechan said simply, turning fully away from Jeno so the older wouldn't see his pitiful tears. Jeno scoffed.

"Who cares what they say.." Jeno thought for a moment before he stepped up to Haechan's side and took the boys hand before leading him to the gate with a triumphant smile.

"Jeno, what are you-" Haechan was cut off as Jeno opened the car door and pushed Haechan in before taking up the passenger seat. Jeno looked at the driver.

"Sir," Jeno grabbed out a slip of paper from his pocket and gave it to the driver. "Take us to this address. My mother told me to give you this." Jeno said innocently. The driver took the paper and began to drive.

Haechan saw the smug winning smile on Jeno's face and only one thought came to mind:

His mother sure as hell did not give him that paper.

💕

Jeno smiled as he got out of the car and helped Haechan unload his things. Meanwhile the younger stared up at the familiar house before them. Jeno walked up beside him, dragging Haechan's suitcase behind. He smiled at Haechan who turned to him.

"Why are we here..?" Haechan asked quietly.

Jeno raised his hand slowly and signed:

_J a e m i n._

_R e n j u n._

Haechan turned back and slowly walked up the small steps to the house. He reached out and slowly rang the doorbell.

💕

"Renjun, someones at the door!" Jaemin yelled. He listened for a moment and heard no response from Renjun's room down the hall so he carefully stood up and felt his way to the door.

The doorbell had rang at least twelve times before Jaemin finally made it to the door. He knew he shouldn't open it. What if it was someone bad who was going to rob them? He shrugged. It couldn't be that bad.

He tried to twist the non but realized it was locked. He fumbled for a moment with the lock before swinging the door open.

When it did a familiar scent filled his nose and he smiled, reaching out his hands towards who he thought was-

"Jeno!" He exclaimed.

Haechan chuckled and moved aside to let Jeno step forward. The older did and he took Jaemin's hand, guiding him back into the house.

"Jaemin, you really shouldn't answer the door. Its not very safe." Jeno said with concern as he led Jaemin into the living room, Haechan close behind him with his suitcase and pillow.

"Sorry.. It wont happen again." Jaemin said. Him and Jeno sat on the couch beside each other, Jaemin hugging the others arm tightly and burying his face into Jeno's neck. Jeno just smiled at Haechan.

"This is home.." He said. Haechan smiled gently and looked towards the hallway where the rooms were.

"Is Renjun in his room?" Haechan asked. 

"Yeah. He's not doing anything right now so feel free to go visit him." Jaemin said as he pulled away from Jeno's neck for a moment. Haechan nodded and began to head down the hall towards Renjun's room. 

Jeno watched Haechan go with a smile and sighed happily at the content silence in the air.

"Jeno.." The older hummed and looked at Jaemin. "Do I.. Does my blindness... Bother you?" Jeno stopped and turned to Jaemin. He slowly ran a hand down Jaemin's cheek and smiled at him. The youngers eyes scanned Jeno's face frantically as if worried about where they would rest.

"Jaemin, why on earth would I let something as petty as that between me and the person I love?" Jaemin nodded slowly. "You are more beautiful then any disability this world curses you with. Never let it define you or what you can do. I love you and I always will. Please don't ever think of yourself as a burden to me." Jaemin nodded again and blinked away the tears in his eyes. Jeno brought his face closer to Jaemin's and the younger could feel the tension between them. Jeno had paused just before his lips and Jaemin couldn't take it anymore.

He leaned in the rest of the way until he met Jeno's lips. It was satisfying to Jaemin; the feeling of being fully connected with a person in a way he could never explain. His arms rapped around Jeno's body, the olders soft lips pressed against his.

He didn't have to see.

Jeno was his eyes.

Jeno was all he needed. 

This was how it was and how it would always be.

💕~End~💕


End file.
